


Our Movie Night

by feistymuffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Messy Feelings, Sollux is a cuddler okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat have a strange deal to watch movies together once a week. One night, there's a truly unbelievable plot twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> HUFFFFFF. This fic was originally a gift to my tumblr buddy circusfairy, who is a total sweetie and I luff her lots. She also make me ship these two by writing this for her. Curses! c: As usual it has porn. Enjoy.

“This is the shittiest movie that ever existed ever.”

You tune out Sollux as he bashes one of your favourite movies as always, the huge fucking prick. You don’t give a shit what anyone says about your movies. So, no matter his lame-ass, uneducated film opinions, Titanic is the best fucking romantic, angst movie that the world has to offer. Egbert even agrees with you (though he put in a few Nic Cage extravaganzas into the mix, which you don’t give two shits about) and Egbert is a film aficionado like yourself.

James Cameron is, in your opinion, a fucking demigod of cinema.

“Like, honestly, does this get any better? I’m about to fucking throw up from how bad this sucks.” Sollux glares at the screen as if he can make it progress faster with his mind.

You grumble, turning up the volume to drown out his idiotic whining. It is your movie, he said it was fine, so he needs to shut the fuck up. Pronto.

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up and watch it, alright? You promised,” you snap at him. 

You’re still confused why Sollux proposed, once you two started living together while attending the same college, that once a week you two would have movie night and each of you could pick a movie that you wanted to watch, no questions asked. Or you could agree on one. Yeah, like that happened.

It doesn’t make sense, considering you couldn’t have more opposite tastes in movies. You like romcoms, and tearjerkers, and tenderness. He likes action films, sci-fi and thrillers. This idea of his is actually more annoying than it is “male bonding time”. All either of you do is complain during the other’s movie.

You two are obviously so close.

“Well, at least mine is next,” he grumbles. “How long is this crap?”

You peek on the DVD case and look in the small print. “Uh, like another hour still.”

“Are you fucking theriouth?” Sollux spat, his lisp uncovering. He must actually be angry, you think. “Thith is bullthit.”

You don’t really see what the huge fucking deal is. He made you sit through Star Wars at least five times, and those movies are fucking long. And there is six of them. But of course he has to fucking nitpick because he can’t stand romance of any kind. He won’t even watch Sherlock Holmes with you because of the “stupid romantic undertones between those two fuckin’ guys, it’s disgusting”. 

That hurts you a little, and not because of the show.

Without really meaning to, your anger is mounting because of your convoluted, painful thoughts. Yeah, you picked the lousiest person ever to like more than a friend. Sollux didn’t even like hugs with girls, never mind guys. For fuck sakes…

“If you don’t want to fucking watch it, then fine,” you yell at him. “Go and code some stupid fucking program until it’s over, and then we can watch yours.” You purposely remember to say that you’ll still watch his, to make him feel worse. You see the guilt flick across his expression before it’s covered with a scowl. It feels immensely satisfying.

He glares at you, and you glare back. Distractedly, you notice his eyes are bright. Was it the light from the TV? Before you can comment on it, he’s speaking.

“Fine,” he snarls, standing from the couch and storming off to his room. His door slams loudly, and you cringe. Wow, he’s pissed.

But so are you. You sink into the couch, grumbling heavily and turning up the volume as Jack and Rose flee from their pursuer who intends to bring Rose back to that asshole she’s supposed to marry. Fuck sakes, he’s the one who made the stupid movie night thing. You knew when you agreed that he hates romantic movies, which you basically love to fucking pieces, but you agreed anyways. 

You know why, too.

You agreed because it was guaranteed time together, once a week. Even if you had to sit through him ripping apart your taste in movies, and then sit through his crappy war films or sci-fi horseshit, it was worth it. A few precious hours usually on Friday or Saturday nights (because neither of you really went out) that you could sit on the same couch, and it was okay if your hand touched his in the popcorn bowl, or your knee brushed his when you pulled your feet up onto the couch.

It was never really enough, but considering the constant friendly animosity between you two, you’ll take what you can get.

You’re tearing up by the time Rose is trying to save Jack, and full-out bawling when the ship starts to sink. This always happens. Fucking always, but if you’re watching it with Sollux then it gives you an excuse to scoot a little closer, huddle to his side as you cry over Jack’s death or something else equally sad. You hate not having him here, mostly because it’s promised time with you that he just fucking rescinded, because he can’t stand your taste in movies.

Or he can’t stand anything to do with you. Including your hideous crying. Honestly, are you a fucking fountain? Man the fuck up.

You stifle your sobs with tissues, but you still miss that feeling of grabbing onto someone’s arm. His arm. You take the pillow he was sitting with and clutch it to your chest. You have a feeling you’re not entirely crying about Jack’s death now.

The credits are rolling, and you’re calming down. You get a drink from your shitty kitchen before going to Sollux’s room and knocking.

“Hey, cumstain,” you holler, but your voice is still weak and you can hear it, “the movie’s over. Let’s watch your piece of shit so I can get this over with.”

You hear movement in his room, and back up from the door as he opens it. You know he’s studying your face, picking up the details of your tears, your red eyes and puffy face.

“Had a good cry?” he teases you, but you can still notice the anger there. He’s ready to fucking fight with you, but you don’t even feel like dignifying that stupid remark with a reply, never mind getting into a shitfit with him. You sit on the couch as he puts in his movie.

He sits next to you, a little closer than before, and that makes you frown. Sollux isn’t one for cuddling, as a rule. He actually hates touching people, or being touched. He only tolerates it when you’re up to your elbows in sorrow for one reason or another.

Your frown deepens as the title screen pops up. It’s Failure to Launch, a definite thumbs-up for you. You turn to look at Sollux, whose expression is… confusing.  
“Your shitty movies aren’t something I would wish even on Ampora,” he says, holding your gaze, “but it’s not exactly rocket science to see that you really enjoy them. So… I’m sorry for bailing.”

You look at him, then back at the TV, then back at him. You’re feeling… angry. “What the fuck?” you say, all of a sudden. “You fucking made up the stupid movie night thing, knowing that you fucking hate every movie that I like, and then you just fucking peace out when you can’t handle Titanic? Like, fine, fucking tell me that my crying is gross, whatever. You don’t want me slobbering all over you. Great. Just fucking tell me. Don’t throw a tantrum and piss yourself off even more by having to apologize to me later.”

He shrugs, slinking back into the cushions. “It’s not your crying that pisses me off. Or apologizing.”

You throw your hands up into the air, standing and walking to the DVD player. You eject Failure to Launch and put it back in the case. “Fine. Holy fuck, whatever. My movie tastes then. Just… don’t pull this bullshit just to pacify me.” You wave the case at him for emphasis. “Go get your fucking movie.”

“That’s my movie,” he says, pointing to the case in your hand.

“Sollux,” you growl, “I’m over it, so stop being a little bitch and go get your cocksucking movie!”

He stands up, towering over you. “That’th my movie, KK.”

His height kind of always pisses you off, since he’s basically the CN Tower to your Wal-Mart. Whenever you two fight, he straightens to his full height (because he knows you hate it) instead of slouching, and you have to crane your neck to look at him.

Like now.

You can’t believe how pissed you are. You throw the movie case down onto the coffee table so hard it sounds like a gunshot. You really want to hit him right in his smirking face, but you’d never forgive yourself. “GO FUCK YOURSELF!” you scream at him, racing from the room and shutting your door behind you.

Once you’re safe from him, you lean against the wood with a huge sigh. 

It’s not like you guys actually fight. You don’t do any stupid shit like stay mad and hold grudges and all that retardation, but it still hurts every time you argue. Well… it hurts you. You don’t like fighting with him, even if it is just brotherly/friendly arguments. Maybe that’s why it hurts, since you’re the one who doesn’t want to be a brother or friend.

Wow, you’re a fucking retard, why didn’t you think of that before. Oh yeah, except you have. Every single time you guys argue.

You slowly walk to your computer, sinking into the chair with relish. You purposely avoid pesterchum with a vengeance. You don’t want to risk Sollux terrorizing you over your computers when he’s a room away. When you can hear him laughing at you.

Expecting some kind of e-mail from the douchenozzle, you’re surprised when about an hour later he’s knocking at your door.

You don’t respond, you don’t say anything. You barely even move. Fuck, you’re such a pussy.

“Fuck sakes, KK, I know you’re there,” Sollux’s voice says, not without irritation, from the other side of your door.

You don’t answer right away. “That was a really dick move,” you tell him, slowly standing from your chair.

“I know,” he says, and he manages to sound guilty. You’re impressed, even if you don’t believe it. “I’m thorry. That was really a dick move.”

You’re surprised at his lisp, since he doesn’t sound angry, so you inch towards your door, step by step. “You’re lucky I don’t hold grudges or some stupid shit like that,” you say, and you try to sound angry, but you start laughing instead. “I can’t even fucking picture the huge amount of shit both of us would be in if either of us held grudges.”

Sollux laughs too, and you’re next to your door with you ear basically pressed to the wood to hear that laugh best. “Yeah,” he says easily, “I can definitely see you just tearing me apart.”

You press your hand against the door, imagining him doing the same. You can almost feel his skin on yours. “I wouldn’t do that,” you say before you can stop yourself. You do stop yourself before those three treacherous words roll off your tongue directly after that.

He’s silent for a while, then he says quietly, “I wouldn’t either, Karkat.”

You feel your heart basically stop at the tender tone of his voice, saying your name. Nerving yourself, you grip your doorknob and turn it, slowly opening the door. Sollux, looking right at you, pulls his hand away from the door, where it had been resting. You stare at his hand, wondering if you have psychic powers until he speaks.

“Karkat, I am sorry,” he tells you, shoving his hands in his pockets—something you recognize as one of his nervous tics. You feel bad for being so hard on him—not that the little prick didn’t deserve it, but you digress. You think you can forgive him, since he’s slouching again.

“It’s fine,” you say, reaching out before you can stop yourself and awkwardly patting his arm. You quickly retract your hand. “I’m not really mad anymore. But what I don’t get is, movie night was your idea.” 

He looks up, grinning like a fool. “Yeah, not my best-laid plan.” He rolls his shoulders as if to relieve some kind of tension in them. Your eyes trace the motion, and something claws at your belly. Something hot.

“Originally it was just a bro’s night kind of thing,” he says, and you feel your heart sink. “You know, take a day per week to just relax for a while and not give a shit. But after a while, I started liking watching shitty romcoms with you, and hearing your snide-as-fuck comments about my sci-fis. Honestly, KK, fucking Trek is the shit and you are an idiot.”

You swallow, but your throat is so dry that it almost hurts. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” you say, trying to sound lofty, but it comes out as, essentially, the most pitiful fucking whine that has ever come out of your mouth ever. “Trek sucks, by the way, ass pirate.”

Sollux grins, and you’re taken aback. Before you can really process his intention, he steps to you, reaches around your middle and grabs two handfuls of your ass. “Long as it’s your ass, I’ll pirate that shit all day long,” Sollux basically growls, and you’re staring into his face from the shortest distance to date. His eyes are so… weird. One is a really bright blue, and the other is amber. You knew that he had dichromatic eyes, but you’re never close enough to stare at them, really stare. You can’t look away.

“Uh, KK,” he says after a moment, and you notice his expression has turned slightly awkward. “It would be super appreciated if you’d fucking say something. Not that I don’t dig the intense stares I’m getting, but words. I would love some words from your face.”

“Oh,” you say. 

WOW, FUCKING GOLDEN GLOBE TO YOU, DUMBASS. SADDLE YOU UP, YOU’RE ON A ONE-WAY TRIP TO FUCKING ELOQUENT-TOWN. Holy shit, say something else.

“That’s, uh,” you say. “Yeah. No. Fuck. Why are your hands on my ass?”

He smirks, and your chest flutters weirdly. It’s not exactly a new sensation, but you’re pretty sure it has a lot to do with the fact that his hands, on your ass, are pulling you to him until your legs are brushing against his. Is it just your imagination, or is that smirk of his… incredibly sexy, and he looks like that’s his intention.

“Well,” he begins expansively, “firstly, it’s a damn fine ass. Two, I want to fuck you into the sun. And three, you called me an ass pirate. Regardless of the first two reasons, that is enough to at least smack that ass.”

“Are you joking me right now?” you shout into his face, and he backs up. His hands remain on your caboose, however. “Those reasons are fucking stupid. Who gets fucked into the sun anyways? How is that possible? And I called you an ass pirate because you deserved an insult, not because I wanted some genuine attention to my fucking hiney.”

Sollux’s eyebrows waggle suggestively, and you swallow. “Yeah, they’re stupid, bro. But I’m not wrong when I think that you’d also like to, perhaps not fuck me into the sun, but at least fuck me in a physically appropriate way?”

You look at those eyes, at his face that slowly changes the longer you wait. The smirk molds into a genuine smile, then impassive, a frown, and finally a worried frown. You’re drinking in his reactions to you like some creep, but you actually can’t fucking help it. You’ve never been so close to him.

“Dude,” he says, squeezing your ass hard for emphasis. You jerk into him, and he holds you there. “Answer me already. I’m not wrong, right?”

You wait a beat, looking away from him to stare at the wall. “If you were, this would be really fucking awkward. But… no, you’re not.”

He heaves out this big sigh, and you feel it on your face. His breath smells, but other than that, it’s nice because it means he’s close. Really close.

“Fabulouth,” he says, and you have the urge to laugh because you know he lisped on purpose, but then he’s bending to you and his lips are parted and he’s staring at you so intensely that you don’t even think to close your eyes. 

He’s kissing you, and it’s incredible. His lips are warm on yours, and he’s pulling you into him by your ass until you’re flush against him. Your head is practically bent right up underneath his mouth—fuck how is he so tall, it’s obnoxious—but you don’t really mind since he’s pulling you both back to the wall so you can lean against him.

You’ve kissed enough people to know how to do it, and you know that Sollux isn’t too much better, but you at least know that he’s… well, had sex before. A couple of times. He did date Aradia for like, six months back in high school. And whatever he had going on with Feferi last year. Obviously he did it. 

Holy shit. You shouldn’t be worrying about this. This is not the fucking time to be thinking about how many times Sollux has had sex.

You lift onto your toes, clinging to the front of his shirt and shoving your tongue into his mouth. It isn’t your most graceful transition into French kissing, but Sollux seems to like it by the way he’s practically lifting you onto him by your butt.

You break apart for air, and his hands are massaging your ass. It’s strange as fuck (you often don’t have ass-massages), but also nice. You reciprocate the action on his chest. He makes the oddest noise you’ve ever heard him make, and then his lips are clamped on your neck and he’s sucking and licking and you’re the one making weird fucking noises now.

You never really thought you’d be here. Actually here, even living with him. Sure, you two were friends in a strange love-hate way, but you hadn’t expected him to want you guys to live together. This—you gasp loudly as his tongue, impossibly hot, is in the bend of your neck and shoulder—wasn’t even a thing you saw at all. Yeah, fuck, you fantasized about you two fucking on every surface in this shitty flat, but mostly it was because you were wrist-deep in your own junk and he wasn’t home so you were fucking yourself with a thing you got online last semester after he took a date home and that fucking tore your heart to pieces when you heard them making out in his room so you felt retaliation was entirely necessary and _oh your god, if he doesn’t stop with that tongue you’re going to fucking lose your mind._

You’re making all kinds of undignified noises, and you are definitely grinding yourself onto him like you’re the best fucking slut in town. Wow, can you be more desperate, please? You really don’t think it was obvious enough.

Sollux angles his leg until it’s right between yours and now you’re thrusting in earnest and holy fuck that is a lot better now. His hands help you get right fucking onto his thigh until your toes are just barely on the floor so now most of your weight is on him. You can’t believe you’re not more embarrassed about what you’re doing, how fucking stupid you sound moaning his name out against his shirt while his hands rub your ass and you’re basically frotting with his fucking thigh but you just do not care. His teeth graze your skin and you moan, loud and unabashed, and now look you’re blushing.

You feel his lips grin against your ridiculously hot skin, and somehow that feels good too. “Karkat,” he says lowly. It’s more like a breath than it is a word, and you’re shivering and clinging to him for dear life. “You’re so fuckin’ ready for me,” he murmurs, and his hands still your hips so now you can’t grind against him. “But you’re not just pulling all this out of your ass now because I told you I wanted to fuck. You’ve wanted this for a long time.”

He’s asking you, even though it doesn’t sound at all like a question. You want to look at him but you can’t because you don’t know where he’s going with this, and whether or not it’s going to fucking hurt. So you just stare at his stupid Invasion! T-shirt and nod.

“And I know that you’re not shallow enough that all you want is to have sex,” he says, and it’s another question even though it’s not.

You freeze, and you must look like a deer in the fucking headlights because you really don’t know where he’s going with this and this is dangerous fucking ground; he’s fishing for answers that you know will hurt if you answer truthfully. But he’s giving you so much attention, and so far almost everything that you’ve wanted for over a year, so you just nod again.

Sollux expels a huge breath, and you jump. You don’t know if he’s angry, upset, pleased or what, so you try to pull away to look at him, but then his mouth is on yours and it’s hot and messy and his tongue is fucking everywhere. His hands leave your hips to grab both sides of your face and now he’s shoving you back into you room. He slams you against the wall next to your computer, and it hurts so good because then his whole body is pressing against you and it feels fucking wonderful.

His tongue ravages your mouth again, and you try to reciprocate the best that you can, but he is going fucking crazy on you. You hope he’s not mad that you suck at everything to do with fucking each other into the sun.

You don’t really know what to do with your hands, so you grab onto his shirt and just sort of… stand there. Obviously you’re kissing him, but it’s more like he’s raping your face with his face but you like it so it’s not rape and you’re trying to rape him back but he is going cuckoo fucking bananas on your face so it’s not doing much.

Well, this is fucking romantic.

He pulls back, and he’s breathing hard like he just ran a mile at breakneck speed. His thumbs are gently rubbing over your cheeks and holy shit that feels nice. You lean back against the wall and just stare at his perfect eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he pants, and he sounds a little mad but he looks more pleased than anything.

“Are you fucking joking me?” you say, and you frown when his expression contorts, but you go on. “You have never in your entire life shown any interest in men, like ever. You barely even touched your girlfriends in public, you retard. How can I just up and tell you something like that, when you have fucking never in your life shown interest in me more than a motherfucking “bro”. And I don’t think you fucking understand how hard it was watching you fall in and out of love with Aradia, then Feferi, and then the second we get to college you’re just dating and dating, and I can fucking hear you from my room,” you rage at him, and now his expression is somewhat comical but you don’t have time to dwell on it because you’re pissed now. You’re fucking livid, you’re so mad at him. “And you actually fucking do this movie thing and I thought that you were retarded because we’re so different and then it turns out be so great because then I can fucking see you with no one else around, and it’s painful because you never seem to like it anyways!” You’re effectively losing your shit now, and he’s just staring at you so you trudge right the fuck on.

“So yeah,” you shout at him, “I’m obviously just going to up and tell my not-very-touchy-feely roommate best friend, who is a blatant heterosexual, that I fucking want him so bad that I fuck myself and think of him basically every night that he isn’t fucking around!” 

You glare at him, and you have the satisfaction of watching Sollux look away from you with colour on his cheeks. You’re definitely blushing too, because of the words that you didn’t mean to say, but that’s really besides the damn point. This is the sort of arguing you can get into. Yelling at Sollux for what he’s been doing to you for a year and a half, yes. Fuck yes, you can argue about this. 

“I love you so much, you stupid fucking retard,” you snap at him, and now you’re looking away and his hands on your face are very tight. “And all this time you were too fucking blind to see it. You had to get a fucking boner for me before you could realize how much I like you. Thanks, bro.” You try not to let him see how much that hurts you, but he’s not that blind.

“KK,” he says, and your lip trembles a bit. Fuck this, you better not cry. You haven’t cried about something non-movie-related since you heard him fucking that girl last month. That is a fucking record and you are not about to br—you’re fucking crying. Oh your god, you hate you so much right now.

“Shit, Karkat, look at me,” he demands, and he pulls your face until you really can’t avoid looking at him. “Hey,” he soothes, and his thumbs rub away your tears. “It’s okay, dude. I’m an asshole. This should be in every textbook there is. “Sollux is a huge douche and he doesn’t understand hints”.”

You laugh, even though it’s not funny and you just want to cry a bit more. “You’re a monstrously huge douche,” you say, but your anger is gone as quickly as it came, because Sollux is smiling this goofy fucking smile at you.

His hands slide down your neck, past your shoulders to wrap around your waist and pull you close. You kind of want to talk more—you really want to know how he fucking feels—but that gets pretty much erased from your mind when he slips his hands underneath the waistband of your jeans. You’re still half-hard from your severe grinding on his leg, so it’s not like you’re complaining—you wouldn’t be complaining even if you weren’t—but you’re a little nervous to have him touch you in… places. Fuck sakes, you are literally a blushing virgin and you want to punch yourself in the face. Fucking hard.

Sollux guides both of you to your bed, where he sits and pulls you onto his lap. You swallow, and you can actually hear your heartbeat in your ears as he tugs on your belt loops until you’re straddling his hips.

You lean in for a kiss without his prompting, and his lips move with yours easily. There’s no rush, no severe heat this time. You’re just kissing, and it’s so tender that you’re actually trembling. His hands, on your waist now, smooth up and down your ribs and you don’t know if the motion is more calming or arousing.

Probably arousing.

You don’t notice that he’s trying to take your shirt off until he breaks away from you and tugs on your shirt, which is rucked up around your armpits. You oblige him and try not to feel completely self-conscious about literally every fucking piece of your flat, bald, unmanly chest. You should have hit the gym more, at least left the house for more than just class, in the rare event that you did fuck someone who wasn’t blind, deaf and dumb.

Hindsight is a bitch.

Sollux doesn’t seem to mind too much, you notice, as his hands slide up your chest and rub your.. pecs? Tits? Do guys fucking have tits? Pecs… You like that better. You don’t need to sound more like a girl. You can’t really think much more on it when he leans down and licks literally all fucking over your chest. You are definitely not complaining.

Since his hot fucking tongue has replaced his hands, those go back to rubbing all over your ass and pulling you closer onto his lap with every squirm you make. Except this time, his hands are definitely underneath your jeans. And oh your god, he is going very, very fast when you notice his hands are under your boxers and he is definitely rubbing places. _Oh your god._

“Oh my god,” you say, slouching forward onto him. His laugh simultaneously pisses you off and makes you hotter. His maddening finger just keeps rubbing your asshole, while his tongue licks and sucks on your nipple.

“Jesus, KK, you’re a mess,” he says, and you weakly slap him on the back. He laughs again. “Hasn’t anyone touched you like this?”

“No,” you snap, though it lacks your usual venom. You can’t really get mad at him right now, for obvious reasons. “When have you even seen me bring a date home?” You pause as his teeth nibble slightly on your sensitive flesh and you shiver violently. “Fuuuuuck…When have I even… dated at all?”

His hands pause long enough for him to undo the front of your jeans and shove them down around your thighs. His fingers drift agonizing close to your erection, but he just slips his hands back on your ass and keeps rubbing. You whine, rather fucking pitifully.

“You’ve dated, though,” Sollux murmurs, his mouth is nipping its way across your stomach. Jesus fucking Christ, you never realized how much you love being bitten and licked. His mouth is fucking incredible. “You dated Nepeta in high school, right? And in senior year you had a thing with Terezi for a bit.”

You hunch over when his finger pushes a little inside you—they feel so different from your own, but definitely not in a bad way. You moan and you jerk your hips into his hands, but he doesn’t move his finger. Irritated, you growl out, “Yeah okay. I dated Nepeta for all of three fucking weeks in grade ten, Sollux. She was excitable and very uppity and I didn’t even get to cop a feel because Equius looked like he’d snap me in fucking two if I so much as held her goddamn hand. Terezi and I basically made out the entire time we dated until she had to move away. The fucking end.” You thrust yourself onto his hands again, and this time he moves in you. You moan lowly and grip his shoulders tightly.

“But you know what I’m doing to you,” he says, and you feel your stomach clench uncomfortably. “And you like it, a lot. But you’re telling me you’re a virgin?”

You sigh unevenly when his other hand is rubbing over your stomach in light tickles. He is not helping your speech pattern right now, for fuck sakes. “Well yeah, I am,” you say, and you blush when he lifts his head to look you right in the face. “But… it’s not like I can’t do it myself.” You swallow hard and look away from him, squirming a bit when his finger presses deeper into you.

“How do you know you’re gay though?” he asks, kissing across your jaw and into your hair. 

You tense up, and he notices (for fuck sakes, his finger is in your ass, of course he notices). His tickling hand comes up to grab your chin, and he makes you look at him. You try to pull away, but his hand becomes bruising.

“Okay, fine, fuck!” you snap, slapping his hand away. “Yes, since we got to college I had a pretty solid feeling that I was gay, before I even liked you, so…” You clench your teeth, but there really was no fucking getting out of this one. Why is he such a nosy bastard all of a sudden? “I fucking experimented, okay? With… some guys. But I didn’t actually have sex with any of them, we just touched and shit.”

“Who?” he asks, and you feel like he is purposely trying to piss you off. He’s doing it right. You can’t completely hold onto that anger you feel, because then his finger is in you all the way to the knuckle and he’s moving it in and out slowly and how the fuck can you even think of talking right now? Like you could even ask him to stop, anyways. God, you’re a whore.

You moan loudly into his shoulder, and you must be tearing his shirt from how hard you’re grabbing him but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Nnnnn, fuck…Uh, Gamzee… he’s in my... ahhhh, economics. You’ve met him… the pothead,” you gasp, and then you’re moaning like a porn star when he pushes in a second finger. Are you fucking kidding, honestly. How are you this turned on?

Oh yeah, your fucking crush of seventeen months is fucking you thoroughly. Right. And you haven’t touched yourself since last week.

“Who else?” he says into your ear, right into your fucking ear, and you’re biting your lip off trying not to moan any more than completely necessary.

You pant, even though he is barely fucking touching you. “J-John, that derpy fucking idiot from my lit. And Dave… ah!” You cry out when he pulls you tightly against him and his elbow brushes against your very fucking erect dick. Your forehead hits his shoulder like deadweight, and it hurts, but you can’t even support yourself anymore so fuck it. “But they’re dating… so it was usually a package deal,” you whisper, and then you really can’t talk anymore because he’s kissing you hotly, his tongue rubbing yours. You can barely kiss back, for fuck sakes, you’re so wound up. You grab both sides of his face, pulling off his glasses and setting them down before tangling your fingers in his hair and putting yourself into the kiss.

His hips are pushing up against yours, and you feel the bulge in his pants press into your thigh. So he is really turned on. Even though he’s basically ravaging you all over the fucking place.

His hand becomes a little unsteady, and you’re immensely pleased. You want to shake him the fuck up, return the favour. So you take your hands from his hair and place them on his jean zipper.

Immediately he bucks up into the touch, breaking the kiss to curse loudly and bite your lips. Your hands make quick work of his button and zipper (his hands have altogether stopped for now) and then your hands are on him, he’s breathing through his teeth, and you’re in heaven.

He feels like you had dreamed he would, thick and hard but not terribly big. Definitely manageable, as you compare him mentally to your toys. You blush, but he is bigger so you’ll definitely need lube. Bad idea not to fucking have it at all.

You move your hands, touching him lightly and teasingly even though all you want to do is fucking ride him like a cowboy. He teased the shit out of you, so you were definitely doing this. The fucking douche.

His breath gasps out and his hands are grabbing your arms, fucking hard, but you don’t really mind because it means you’re definitely doing it right. You slick a thumb over the head of his dick, right on the slit, and your smear some precum over the sensitive flesh in the process. He shudders violently—you’re actually surprised how violently—and it doesn’t take much more of your touching before he’s gasping out your name over and over and over, and fuck if his hands don’t hurt but you don’t care.

You’re painfully hard now, his reactions driving you fucking wild, but you focus on him. You’ve waited forever for this. You’re not going to waste your time on stupid things like touching yourself when you can touch him, drive him up the fucking wall with pleasure. It’s all you’ve wanted since you realized you liked him.

Well, that and for him to like you back.

You shove that thought away. It fucking hurts that he hadn’t said anything about he felt, but you aren’t going to be picky right now considering you hadn’t even thought you’d get this. And fuck, if this isn’t perfect already.

Sollux is leaning back against the wall, his eyes hazed over and his chest heaving with the force of his breathing. You like it, way too much for it to be legal, but you love seeing him like such a mess. Completely because of you. 

You try to slip off his lap, to finish him in a way you know he’ll like, but his hands on your arms are bruising as he pulls you close and grabs your hands with his. 

“Just where the fuck do you think you’re going,” he pants, kissing you sloppily. It’s kind of gross, because he’s so aroused and out of it, but it’s nice that he wants you this badly.

“Oh, I was just going to go and watch TV,” you say with a shrug. “Fucking retard, I’m going to suck you off.” You bop him on the head, though he doesn’t seem to notice too much.

He shakes his head, kissing a trail down you neck to your chest, making you shiver. “Nuh-uh,” he says, “though that sounds fucking nice.” He looks into your face, your eyes, and his gaze is so hot and needy that you feel heat clawing in your belly. “I’m going to fuck you… and there’s no way you’re getting out of it.”

You swallow, his words making you hot all over. “Yeah, fuck, let’s do that.”

You lean over him to your bedside table, opening the top drawer and grabbing a little bottle of lemon-scented lube. You think about a condom, but forgo it. You want to feel him.

When you sit back on him, he’s working off his shirt. “No condom?” he asks.

“… I’m not carrying anything,” you say, because the look on his face makes you think that he thinks you are. Oh your god, your heart clamps painfully at that. Does he hate you because you experimented with guys? Does he think you’re a whore?

“Jesus Christ, KK, don’t fucking look like that,” he says, and his hands are on your face, gently making you look at him. “Come on, I don’t mean anything by that. I’ve just never done it without one.”

You nod, going to grab one without replying. 

“Karkat,” he spits, and grabs you hard, sitting you back down. “Stop looking like I just fucking kicked you. I don’t care if we use one, okay? I’m clean, and I know what you’re thinking,” he interrupts you when you go to speak. “No, I don’t think you have any STDs. So just give me the lube and let me fuck you already.”

You can’t help but laugh as you hand over the lube. What a tool.

Both of you separate from each other long enough to take off your pants and boxers, and then you’re just sitting there naked on your bed anxiously, trying not to get extremely nervous while he spreads lube on his fingers.

Sollux glances up at you and smiles at your expression. “Are you nervous?” he asks, somehow managing to sound slightly mocking, disbelieving and worried all at once.

“Fuck off,” you tell him, “I’m not nervous. I’ve done this so many times it’s ridiculous. I’m practically a whore by now.” You meant it to joke, but the words sting you. He appears to feel the same.

“You’re not a whore,” he says, and you look away. “Jesus, is that what you’ve been worrying about this whole time? What I thought about your sex life?” He laughs, and you don’t think it’s very funny, but he smiles at you and tugs you to him with his non-lubed hand. “Come on, I’ve actually had sex. Out of both of us, I think I’m the whore here.”

You scoff at him, even as his hand disappears beneath you, and you feel the welcome penetration of two cool, slick fingers. “Please,” you say, gasping slightly, “you wouldn’t know what to do with a dick if you had instructions. You’ve just had nasty snatch.”

He laughs again, and you slump into him as he pumps in and out of you with wonderfully long fingers. Holy shit. “Yeah,” he agrees, “but it was good nasty snatch. Plus, I’m the bomb at fucking anyways.”

You grin against him, biting his shoulder when he adds another finger to stifle your moan. “Prove it, hot shit,” you say, licking along his skin and feeling him shiver. “Fuck me until I scream.”

Abruptly he flips you both over, and you’re on your back with him hovering over you. His expression is unreadable, except for the unbidden lust all over his face. You’re a little scared, but that is completely overshadowed by need as he shoves all three fingers right back into you and drives them at a merciless pace.

“Sollux,” you gasp, clambering at his skin. “Sollux, holy fuck, shit, fuck, fuck sakes, oh my fuck, slow down,” you plead, already feeling yourself getting closer. “Sollux, come the fuck on, I need—” 

You cut off as he pulls his fingers out and settles his hips between your legs. His hands quickly lube his dick up, then lead it to your ass, that impossibly hot orifice that he needs to get the fuck in right fucking now, and as he pushes himself in he puts his hands on the underside of your knees and bends you into yourself like a fucking pretzel.

You can’t breathe until he stops moving, until he’s in all the way, and then he pauses. It fucking burns, it burns like you can’t believe, but it slowly eases into a slight ache the longer he doesn’t move. You’re shaking all over and you don’t know what kind of fucking sounds you’re making but they are all retarded.

Sollux bends down to kiss you, very gently, and then his hips are pulling back, you’re gasping for breath and holding his torso down to you. “Hoooooly fuck,” you shriek, and you will swear later that you did not shriek but right now you’re in a prime fucking state to say that yeah, that was a shriek.

He grins against your shoulder, nipping you as he pushes back in slowly. “Jethuth Chritht, KK,” he says, and the lisp is back and oh god, you’re turned on by it to an impossible degree. “Who knew you loved thex tho much.” His words aren’t completely steady, because you’re at least good at handjobs and foreplay, but then you have to stop thinking because he’s going faster and he’s still shoving you into the mattress with his hands and his hips.

“Pl…ease,” you gasp, “Your fucking bedroom would… be a shrine of sex… if you wouldn’t fucking deface it with more… sex.” You’re not sure if that comment made sense or not. 

Your hands are actually digging into the flesh in his back so hard you may or may not feel his blood underneath your nails. The pain, should he have any, only seems to spur him on until he’s grunting with the effort of his thrusts, and you literally cannot remember what your name is, but you can remember his.

“Sollux,” you moan; it’s like a mantra. “Sollux, holy fuck, oh my god Sollux! Solluuux, fuck, fuck fuck, fuckfuckfuck, SOLLUX!” You arch off the bed completely when he hits that spot, that fucking nerve bundle called a prostate that literally winds you up into the fucking sky. His hips angle to strike you there with every thrust, and you must be fucking losing your mind by now because all you can think is his name and this ocean of pleasure that he’s got you drowning in.

His hips are like a piston—you had no idea someone could thrust so fast and so hard at the same time—and the springs in your mattress are all you hear besides two sets of laboured breathing. You’ve barely thought about grabbing your cock and stroking yourself, but then he starts to slam into you with the force of something wittily large and forceful—fuck it you’re not thinking right now—and then you’re coming on your stomach and chest as you shoot into the motherfucking clouds.

He thrusts four more times and then he’s filling you right the fuck up, and it’s incredibly weird but in mid-orgasm, it’s the best feeling in the world. He drops onto you, and he’s gasping for breath and shaking from exertion, but he’s got the dumbest grin on his face so you can’t help but grin too.

You kiss lazily while his hips still thrust weakly in you, and that kind of makes you jerk. You are incredibly sensitized, and there is no way you can go another round right now.

“Well,” you say expansively, and just let that hang in the air. His hand comes up to smack you lamely in the face. You laugh. “Yeah, okay, hot shit, you’re the bomb when it comes to fucking. But don’t expect me to say that more than once, douche.”

He slips off you to lay between you and the wall, and then pull you into him to cuddle. How the fuck is this guy even a cuddler? 

“That’s fuckin’ right I am,” Sollux murmurs. “Oh, and you sound like a porn star.” He laughs when you smack him. Hard. “Not a bad one!”

“How is being a porn star a good fucking thing, you asslicker?”

His dichromatic, hypnotizing eyes bore into yours until you feel your belly wobble. “One, you make sex about five times more awesome when you’re good at it,” he says, and kisses you lightly. “And two, we’ll get to asslicking later.”

You blush, but you can’t hold back the words as they fall out of your mouth. “I’ve already done that.”

His eyebrows waggle at you suggestively. “Oh-ho-ho. Slutty, KK, very slutty.”

You die a little.

There’s a somewhat uncomfortable post-sex what-do-we-do-now-are-we-still-buddies-or-what-the-fuck-dude silence. You’re not really touching each other, except Sollux has an arm draped over your hips. You’re not entirely sure where you stand now, whether or not Sollux is just fucking you now, or whether you’re dating, or if this was just a one-time deal. You’ve never felt quite so hopeless, especially when all you have to do is ask.

“KK,” he sighs, and you look up at him. “You’re killin’ me here, just say it.”

You bristle, and you know he notices. “Say what?”

His fingers card through your hair, smoothing it away from your slightly sweaty face. “Whatever terrible thing is running through that thick skull of yours. Spit it out.”

You grumble a bit, looking away before answering. “I just wanted to know where we stand, I guess. Fuck.” Your face must be flushed the colour of the hideous maroon carpet in the living room, but you’re honestly just fucking anxious for a reply. A real fucking honest reply.

Sollux seems to think about it, scratching the stubble on his chin, before simply saying, “I don’t know, that sex was pretty boss. It’ll be hard to give that up.”

You nod mutely, and although you agree, that wasn’t what you wanted to hear. You bite down on your lip to stop yourself from crying. Holy shit, just go and be more of a woman, please.

“Then again,” he continues, and you glance up. “I do happen to like you a lot. Way more than a bro. Mmm, they have a word for that…” He trails off, idly pulling your closer to him. The jizz on your chest—and in your ass—feels decidedly disgusting, but you don’t say a word as he speaks.

“Oh yeah,” Sollux says, feigning a “eureka!” moment. “They call that “love”. Weird, huh?”

You look at him, and when he just smiles, all you can do is hug him closer.

“Well, that fucking took forever,” you tell him. You squeak, because now his hands are cupping your ass. Fucking idiot.

“Don’t worry,” Sollux says, “I’ll make it up to you. Next movie night all you’ll be watching is the mattress.”


End file.
